Caos y promesas
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Porque aún en medio de la guerra, sus corazones había encontrado en quien confiar [yaoi]


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

 **Notas de autor:** El ultimo oneshoot que he escrito estos dos últimos días, espero les gusten. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Amen el Shigure x Forrest, merecen más amor ewe.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Yaoi.

* * *

 _"Que bueno que existes, así no tengo que quebrarme la cabeza pensando cómo debería ser el amor de mi vida"_

 _..._

Keaton se veía sospechoso.

Todo mundo lo había notado en cuando había regresado del plano astral de su hijo mayor, muchos habían sido testigos de cómo había traído al pequeño lobo hasta la tienda que compartía con su mujer y suspiraron dejándolo pasar. Por regla general, en aquel campamento militar no había cavidad para los niños; no estaba prohibido traerlos un día, pero tampoco les parecía correcto ya que la guerra era inminente.

Sin embargo, Azura no podía viajar después de tener a su segundo hijo lobo, así que no era una sorpresa que Keaton hubiera traído a Shigure para una visita rápida. El pequeño de ojos dorados y cabello azulado era la viva imagen de su madre, al menos hasta que veías hacia su trasero y podías apreciar una cola de lobo herencia de su progenitor.

Shigure movió la nariz mientras olfateaba el pequeño bulto en brazos de la cantante, sintiendo ese instinto protector para con su hermana. Azura mantenía una sonrisa al ver a su marido radiante de felicidad y como su hijo parecía compartir su entusiasmo aún sin hablar.

— ¿Se va a quedar conmigo? —preguntó entonces, pero ante la mirada de sus padres supo su respuesta.  
—Sabes que no podemos arriesgar la seguridad de ninguno, Shigure. — Azura fue la que habló acariciando el cabello de su cachorro—. Pero cuando la guerra acabe seremos una gran familia otra vez.  
—Está bien, mamá.

Keaton tomó entonces a su pequeño y éste se rió con fuerza ante la sensación de cosquillas.

—Dejemos descansar a tu madre y a Velouria, ¿está bien? — preguntó con voz alegre, intentando no pensar en el futuro tan incierto que tenían; aunque solo Azura comprendió el hilo de pensamientos que lo invadía.  
—Está bien. — Shigure estuvo de acuerdo mientras bajaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de su madre y después tomó la pequeña mano de su hermana—. Seré el mejor hermano mayor, ¡lo prometo!  
—Vamos.  
—Shigure, ¿podrías esperar uno minutos afuera?— Azura preguntó y el pequeño lobezno asintió saliendo rápidamente, Keaton entonces perdió instantáneamente la sonrisa y encaró a su esposa—, vamos a estar a salvo, pero debes dejar de herirte por mi culpa.  
—No puedo perderlos. —se sentó en la cama antes de abrazar a la mujer con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebé y Azura se odió por darle aquellos sentimientos negativos cuando Keaton solo le había dado la más pura felicidad.  
—No lo harás.

Por su parte, Shigure había percibido un olor delicioso que le obligó a seguir lo que su estómago quería, encontrándose con una pareja que ya había visto antes, sin embargo no se detuvo a pesar de verlos andar en caballo hasta alejarse de la seguridad de las murallas. Entonces se dio cuenta del cambio en el paisaje y se aterró empezando a hipear.

—Leo, detente. —Felicia dijo dándose la vuelta, reconociendo de inmediato a su sobrino. El lord obedeció casi en el acto y gruñó, hasta que notó al pequeño.  
—Supongo que fue la comida. —Murmuró con un ademán cuando su esposa bajó de un salto y se aproximó a Shigure.  
— ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

La cola se movió de inmediato, olvidando los hipeos de segundos antes, pero antes de que volvieran a subirse, Leo cedió su lugar; dejando a Felicia con Shigure subir y empezó a andar. La mujer se sonrojó notablemente ante el gesto, aún sin acostumbrarse a los pequeños detalles que su marido le daba en ocasiones.

—Estas roja. —Shigure notó casi con sorpresa, Felicia lo hizo aún más ante el comentario.  
—Y se ve hermosa. —Leo murmuró solo lo bastante alto para que su mujer escuchara, pero olvidaba que era un lobo quien los acompañaba.  
— ¡Lo hace!

Felicia se cubrió la cara con ambas manos antes de darse cuenta que la casa de su hijo estaba cerca. La puerta se abrió y la niñera salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa nerviosa, entonces Leo se detuvo y su primogénito salió de la vivienda.

Felicia se cubrió lo labios cuando bajó y lo vio, su pequeño hijo tenía puesto un vestido rosado con muchos adornos; luciendo exactamente cómo una niña; Leo reconoció de inmediato la vieja ropa de Elise, sin embargo Shigure ya estaba acercandose hasta él.

—Eres realmente bonito, como tu mamá. —exclamó tomándole las manos mientras su cola se movía entusiasta.  
—Gracias. — El pequeño contestó enrojeciendo sin poder va a sus padres, quienes lucían algo conmocionados aún por sus prendas.  
—Forrest, te ves... Magnifico. —Leo fue sincero, reconociendo que su hijo a pesar de ser varón en aquellas prendas se le realzaban los ojos grises mientras que su cabello de color rosa le daba el marco perfecto.  
—Gracias, padre.  
—Te traje tu comida favorita, ¿quieres comer? — Felicia preguntó antes de abrazar a su hijo con fuerza.  
— ¿Vas a llorar otra vez, mami?  
—No, no lo haré—prometió, aunque su voz la traicionó, entonces Leo se adelantó y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro femenino.  
—Iremos a hablar con tu niñera, ¿por qué no van Shigure y tú a jugar?

El lobo se calló el comentario acerca de poder oler las lágrimas de la muchacha mientras tomaba la mano de Forrest y se lo llevaba hacia un pequeño jardín, ahora el niño también lucía abatido y él no era bueno consolando a los demás.

—Si quieres llorar, ¡te limpiaré las lágrimas! —se ofreció con energía, logrando una sonrisa en el otro.  
—Gracias, Shigure. —asintió dejando que el lobo lo abrazara, empezando a temblar.  
—Si nos apresuramos a crecer podemos detener la guerra, ¡te protegeré! Aprenderé a transformarme en lobo y nadie te hará daño.  
—Entonces curare tus heridas. —Forrest murmuró con suavidad, antes de que Shigure lo apartara de sí y le sonriera.  
—Será nuestra promesa. — dijo antes de lamer sus lágrimas y provocar una risa melodiosa en el chico.

…

— ¡El espectáculo terminó!

El enorme lobo arremetió contra el enemigo, asesinándolo en el acto mientras el caballo tras él relinchaba del susto en tanto su jinete hace lo posible por controlarlo. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos, los lamentos de aquellos enemigos que estaban pereciendo; pero nada de aquello importaba para el lobo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó nada más cambiar a su forma humana, olfateando por todos lados al jinete.  
—Sí, llegaste justo a tiempo— Forrest contestó antes de elevar su bastón—, déjame curarte.

Sin embargo, antes de que la magia haciera efecto, Shigure ya se encontraba reclamando aquellos labios rosas, hambriento de sentirlo cerca.

—Mantente cerca de mí, no permitiré que te dañen. — El de cabello azul gruñó apretando la piedra que le permitía cambiar  
—Siempre. —Forrest sonrió con seguridad—. Tenemos una promesa.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
